A Bringing of Ashes
by Spaz913
Summary: HarukoMamimiNinamoriNaota. Just a big web of romance, humor, problems, and of course, furi kuri. What happens when Mamimi is allowed into Naota's house for the first time? A sleepover party that Gainex wishes it had written! Warning: YURI! Possible Yaoi,


**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape, or form, have any claim on FLCL.

**Author's Note(s):** This is a ficcey about Mamimi, Haruko, and Naota. It will most likely be a Mamimi/Haruko with some Naota stuff added in. I came up with this out of nowhere one night, so bare with me. I have not done any planning for the ficcey as of yet. I hope you like what you see so far.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Way of The Tease**

* * *

I smiled against Takkun's neck at the tiny, white speckled spider that was trying so desperately to make it's way across the grassy plain that stretched from the dirt road leading up to the bridge. It looked as though he was attempting travel over to the single river than ran straight through Mabase. Straight through my home, like a bookmark that divided the pages already read from those of the story that laid beyond. Somehow. . . I felt that the river was my home. Where I belonged. Little did I know, that this bookmark would lead me to the end of my story. The end of my life in Mabase. 

"Hey," Takkun started, snapping my eyes away from the spider.

"Hmm?" I murmured, propping my head up to look at him under me with my elbows on either side of his head.

"What're you smiling about?" he asked, looking genuinely confused. So naive. Takkun. He wouldn't have realized how happy I was simply laying there with him if I had told him myself. When he wasn't speaking, when he wasn't smiling, when he just stared back at me with those eyes that were oh so familiar . . . he looked just like Tasuku did back then. Back on the night when he saved me from that fire. His face had the same glint to it as Sempai's did, but it lacked his ambition. It lacked meaning--life even.

My smile only spread. "Takkun was walking over to the river," I said, my hand instinctively pointing in the water's direction.

His eyebrows narrowed and he turned his head toward the waterway. "Takkun?"

"Yeah!" I said, jumping up from the ground. I stuck my hands out to the side, like they were my wings, and I soared in after the spider. Once I spotted it, I hastily plopped down onto my knees and scooped it carefully into my hand. "Here," I said, showing him my little friend.

Takkun sat up and moved in closer to get a better look, then glanced up at me. "He's name's Takkun . . . too?"

"Yeah, Chief!" I replied in glee. Setting the spider back down onto a patch of grass, I turned my eyes to the sky. The sun was descending once again into oblivion and ending up on the other side of the world, where it would arouse my Tasuku to the new day in America. Another day that he would spend without me by his side. Another day in the next chapter of his story.

"I better be getting home. . ." he finally said. When I turned my gaze from the sky, he was already standing. I admired how easily he let his arm dangle from his shoulders. Not a care in the world, except maybe what Haruko was to pull out of his head next. I was seriously starting to think she stole his brain.

"I'll walk you. . ." was my usual offer and I trailed behind him up the dirt road to the bustling bridge highway.

---

Once we arrived at the Shigenkuni bakery I gave him a swift peck on the cheek and turned to leave. As I did, though, I heard a familiar voice call down from the balcony.

"Hey, Sameji!" it rang.

I looked up toward the sound and caught a glimpse of the Nandaba's vixen housekeeper, Haruko. I smiled and took a step back as she jumped off the balcony, did a flip mid-air, and landed beside me.

"What are you doing, Haruko?" Takkun demanded, his head darting from side-to-side to make sure no one saw her little charade. What would the neighbors think? Heh, always thinking about the neighbors.

She glanced over at him, her usual smirk in place, and confidence in her eyes. "I'm inviting Sameji inside," was her effortless reply.

"You know that my grandpa doesn't want her inside," came the boy's instant argument.

Haruko gave me a look. It was either one of concern or one of annoyance. Which, I couldn't tell. But, nonetheless, our eyes met and a certain tingle, the likes that I had only felt once before, crawled up my spine. _Such sweet eyes, _I thought to myself. As if she had personally watched my thoughts pass over my face just as shooting stars did over the sky, she smiled.

"Don't tell me that's the only reason you keep her outside," she groaned, then chuckled at herself. "You would be much too afraid if you had two beautiful women inside your house," she said, then slung an arm over my shoulders in such a way an elephant would swing it's trunk over a branch in another far away place. Hmm. . . maybe that's what I liked about her. The fact that she was so foreign and so laid back was what took me to another world. Haruko. She took me farther from the river than I had ever been that day, and I was only standing in front of Takkun's house when it happened. If that was what it felt like to be in a new world then I would have to experience it for myself. Just as Tasuku had. I wonder though, what was it that inspired him to move away? Perhaps he wanted to be the ball when the batter hit a home run. Right out of the park. Right out of Mabase. Right out of my arms.

Again, Haruko must have sensed my thoughts and before I knew it I had a smile on my face again. She winked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek as she continued her little tease for Takkun. Normally, I would have been jealous, but this time, I think it was Takkun that was envious of me. "I don't think poor little Takkun could keep it in his head if he saw what really happens when girls stay the night." A snicker arose from her lips and I giggled. She shot me another look and joked, " she could even bring her wittle pussy-cat."

With that, a blush deeper than the wound Tasuku left in my heart sprawled across his face. He swallowed hard and turned away, marching steady into the house. "Do whatever you want. . ." he mumbled back at us. "But you'll be the one to deal with Grandpa."

* * *

**End Note:** I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll update when I have time. Thank you for reading and please leave me a review. 

-Cali


End file.
